


Attention

by MamaCurry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Busy Cas, Cas is distracted, Cas loves Dean, Dean Loves Cas, Dean is distracting, Dean sitting on Cas lap, Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff, domestic life, touch starved dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCurry/pseuds/MamaCurry
Summary: Dean is touch-starved, we all know this. He also hates it when Cas ignores him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208





	Attention

Dean woke up alone. 

If it was three months previous, he would have thought nothing of it. He was used to rolling over onto the cool side of his bed, enjoying the drastic temperature change for a few minutes before getting up. Now, he had become accustomed to rolling over onto a warm body, his legs tangling with his partners’ as he snuggled his nose onto their chest. 

Today, he woke up to an empty bed. 

He slowly sat up, his hand automatically going to the permanently sore spot in his lower back. He groaned quietly and leaned side to side before letting out a long breath and carefully standing. He rubbed his hands down his face in an attempt to wake up, then looked around the room. He chuckled softly when he saw the mess of clothes all over the floor, the memory of last night’s activities still fresh in his mind. He grabbed his gray sweatpants from the ground and slid them on, then found his favorite red t-shirt hanging off his dresser and pulled it over his head. 

He padded into the hallway, silently wishing he had grabbed his slippers when his bare feet met the cold tile. He wandered towards the kitchen, yawning loudly. He popped his head in and grunted when he saw Sam sitting alone at the table, a bowl of oatmeal in front of him. 

“You’re not Cas.” 

Sam snorted and turned his head with a smile, an eyebrow cocked. “Yeah, I’m aware.” 

Dean huffed a sharp breath out his nose and put his hands on his hips, about to turn and venture down the hallway when Sam’s voice stopped him. 

“He’s in the library.” 

Dean muttered a thanks and turned around, shuffling towards the main room of the bunker. As he approached the doorway, he slowed his pace and peeked his head in first to look for his angel. 

Cas was sitting at one of the tables, facing away from him and leaning forward slightly. Dean could see the edges of his laptop peeking out, so he knew that Cas must be researching or looking for a case. He was wearing a gray hoodie and sweatpants identical to Dean’s. The slippers that Dean had bought him for Christmas were hanging off of his heels as he bounced the weight of his legs on the balls of his feet. Dean walked on the tips of his toes to Cas’ back, and held his hands out in front of him with his mouth open to yell. 

“Don’t even think about it.” 

Dean dropped his arms down to his side dramatically, and then walked over and looked down at Cas with a frustrated expression on his face. 

“You know, sometimes I don’t believe that you’re completely human,” Dean mumbled, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Cas’ temple. 

“You’re just not as sneaky as you think you are,” Cas replied, shrugging as he kept his eyes on his laptop. 

Dean crossed his arms and looked down at Cas with his brows knit together, “You gonna look away from the computer and say good morning?” 

Cas sighed and stopped moving his fingers on the keyboard before turning and looking up at Dean pointedly. 

“Good morning, Dean.” 

Cas then went back to his computer screen, biting the inside of his cheek to stop from smiling when he saw Dean’s exasperated look out of the corner of his eye. 

“Ass.” 

“I’m working on something, Dean,” Cas scoffed, shaking his head. “I’ll be done soon.”

Dean pursed his lips and nodded slightly as he walked away, then let out a noise that he really hoped didn’t sound like a whine. He looked back over his shoulder and noticed the side of Cas’ lips twitch up into a small half smile. Dean narrowed his eyes at the angel before sliding his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants and rocking back and forth on his heels. 

“Fine, I guess I’ll let you work.” 

Cas stopped typing for a brief moment, his eyes flicking sideways, “Good. Thank you, Dean.” 

Just as Cas was about to lean forward to look closer at the screen, he saw movement directly at his side. Dean bent over at his waist and slipped his head under Cas’ right arm, to which the angel refused to move and simply watched as Dean slid his body between Cas and the table. The hunter slung his leg over Cas’ lap, straddling him as he wrapped his arms around the angel’s torso, his fingers clasping together. Cas continued typing on his laptop, his eyes shutting as he smiled and shook his head. Dean began scratching Cas’ back gently, and sighed contentedly as he rubbed his nose into the crook of his neck. 

“Dean, you are making this difficult,” Cas muttered before pulling his head back just enough to place a chaste kiss on Dean’s shoulder. 

“Well maybe if you paid attention to me I wouldn’t have to resort to this.”


End file.
